Mitchie's Misery
by rockerl6902
Summary: Mitchie has had a rough life, but what happens when it gets turned around by Connect 3? Shane/Mitchie Jason/OC Caitlyn/Nate. Now Complete!
1. Mitchie's Life

AN: Okay, this is the first chapter of my first story, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, or any of the characters.

Mitchie laid on her bed and cried. One year ago today, her father had gotten drunk and murdered her mother, and then shot himself. She was having a flash back of that day.

Connie and Mitchie had been gardening all day. The garden had many flowers, and bushes, and even had a lake in it. By the lake was a bunch of willow trees. It was almost fairy tale like. In one of the willow trees, there was a swing. That was Mitchie's favorite place to write songs. There was also a lot of oak trees by the picket fence that surrounded the garden. One of them had a huge tree house that Mitchie loved to hang out in also. The way into the tree house was a secret rope that could also be swung on. Mitchie's dad never knew about the tree house, because Mitchie and Connie had built it together. Mitchie did almost everything with her mom, because she was scared of her dad. He abused her, hurt her and treated her like a slave. He had also been threatening to kill both of them if they told anyone about it. The tree house was very well hidden, so Mitchie hid from him in there. It was basically her room. That day, Mr. Torres had a lot of his friends playing cards. He had gotten drunk, like any other time, but this time was the worst. His friends were just as bad as he was, so they had encouraged him to abuse Mitchie and hurt Connie. After the card game, he went out to the garden with a gun.

"_Mitchie, Hurry! Go hide in the tree house, your father's coming!" said Connie._

_Mitchie ran and hid in the tree house. She watched her father._

_Mitchie's father was so drunk he couldn't walk straight, let alone talk right._

"_What are you doing in my garden?!" said Mr. Torres._

" _I live here, I'm Connie Torres, your wife." said Connie._

" _I have no wife." said Mr. Torres._

" _I am your wife, and we have a beautiful daughter named Mitchie."_

" _No, Mitchie is the name of my slave, and you look familiar, but I've never seen you in my life."_

" _Mitchie! Mitchie! Get me something to drink!"_

" _Mitchie ? Mitchie!! … You stole my slave!"_

" _I didn't steal anything or anyone, and Mitchie is our daughter and not your slave."_

" _YES SHE IS!!!" then he shot Connie, then himself._

" _MOTHER!!!!!!!" Mitchie screamed._

_She ran down to see her mother, who wasn't completely dead yet, but was dying fast._

" _Mitchie… I Love You… there's a box on a shelf in my closet. It's yours now…"_

" _Mother don't leave me… please…"_

" _I'll always be with you…"_

_Mitchie took a shovel after her mother died and buried her in her favorite spot by the garden. She buried her father over by his LEAST favorite place, by the daisies._

_End of flashback._

Mitchie, ever since then lived by herself. She is sixteen. At school, she had no friends. Everyone thought that bad luck would come over them if they talked to her. All she had to look forward to was her job after school. She sang and played her instruments at a cool new club called Rock Legends. She loves music, and that's all she really lives for.

Even though Mitchie was upset today, this would be a day that turned her life around.

Mitchie went to school, and it was miserable as normal, she had work. Work was her favorite place in the whole world. It had pictures of every actual rock legend there was. It even had a couple of newer artists. There were even pictures of one of Mitchie's favorite bands, Connect Three.

Mitchie got her guitar, keyboard and mike ready. The first people that came in were the people she least expected…

AN: Okay, so what do you think? It's pretty easy to tell who's about to come in. Review!


	2. The Club

AN: Okay, next chapter! By the way, thanks for the reviews! Just so your not confused, his part backs up to a little earlier that day. The Italics are going to be Shane's other thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any of the characters.

Shane's POV

Nate, Caitlyn, Jason and I were walking down a street with lots of shops on it. It was later in the day, say five or so. I was starting to wonder where we should go for dinner. The weird thing is, just while I was thinking about it, a flyer flew right into my face. At first, I threw it down, thinking it was just another talent show or something, but then I saw that it was a new club in town. There was a wall we went past, and it had the same poster on it, only A LOT bigger. The wend was blowing so strong, that the big poster flew off the wall and knocked all four of us over. The bad thing about it was that in the process, it knocked off our disguises. There were paparazzi following us EVERYWHERE, so I stared running to the first place that came to my head: Rock Legend. When we got there, luckily the paparazzi had lost us. There was a girl on the stage. She had long brown hair, with bangs. She was setting up a piano, a guitar, and a microphone. When we came in, she looked like she was about to faint, so I was guessing she was a fan.

When people stared coming in, we finally had our disguises back on, and the girl was looking a lot better. When she started singing, I couldn't help thinking that she had one of the most beautiful voices I had ever heard. Suddenly, I started going into some sort of trance.

"_Stop daydreaming Shane!"_

"I can't help it! She's got a really good voice, she's got very good, ORIGINAL songs, and well… she's kind of pretty…"

"_Dude! You haven't even met her!"_

"…_Yet"_

_After everyone had left, I went up and talked to her._

"_Hi" I said_

"_Hey…" she said_

"_You have a really good voice."_

"_Thanks… You've got some good music also._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Mitchie…Mitchie Torres."_

"_I'm Shane Grey, but you probably already know that."_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Listen, Mitchie, You're very talented, and I think the rest of the world would think so too. Would You come on tour with us?"_

"_Oh. My. God. YES!!!!!!"_

_AN: What's gonna happen next? It won't take me too long to update, I promise, but REVIEW! It makes me write faster. Should I give Jason a girlfriend somewhere in the story? And if so, give me some names for her._


	3. Packing

AN: Thank You all for reading and especially those who sent me those REALLY nice reviews! Next chapter, and PLEASE review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any of the characters!

Mitchie's POV:

"So you want to go get your stuff?" he asked.

"Sure…"

"What ? You don't want to?"

"No it's just, this is all coming at me so fast."

"Oh… I'm sorry… I guess I'm so taken by you…"

"Really? Me?"

"Yeah…"

Shane was staring at me in a almost sort of day dreamy way. I was getting really excited so I said:

"I'll be right back."

"Okay…"

I went up to one of the waitresses. Her name was Lauren. She was 16, just like me. Since I had no friends at school, Lauren was my only friend. Her dad owned the restaurant, so Lauren was he one that got him to hire me. We've known each other for a long time, but we go to different schools, so I only see her at work.

"Lauren! You'll never believe what happened!"

"What?!" Lauren asked.

"Shane Grey just asked me to go on tour as Connect 3's opening act!!!"

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!" she screamed.

"I KNOW!!!!" I yelled.

"But.." her enthusiastic screams died down.

"What?" I asked.

"But I won't be able to see you."

"Don't worry. I'm not leaving yet. You'll get to see me for a little bit longer."

"Okay…"

End of POV

Shane, Jason, Nate, Caitlyn and Mitchie left the restaurant. They went to Mitchie's house to get her things. Most of Mitchie's things were in her tree house. Mitchie packed all of her suitcases. Her clothes, (including her mom's clothes) her instruments, her iPod, and then, Mitchie's box that her mom left her. It had a lot of her mom's memories, but Mitchie hadn' ever really looked through them. She put it in her suitcase.

"Mitchie?"

"Yes, Shane?"

"Why are there tombstones in your garden?"

"Because that's where I buried my mom and dad a year ago. My dad got drunk, shot my mom and then himself."

"Mitchie… I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. You didn't know."

Tears silently fell down Mitchie's face. Shane hugged her.

"It's alright…. It's alright."

AN: Okay! REVIEW! :D


	4. Truth or Dare

AN: Okay, so, next chapter! Thanks again for the reviews, their very encouraging.

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any of the characters.

Mitchie's POV

We all got into the limo. I was still crying, silently of course, and Shane was still trying to make me feel better. We were holding hands, and in a weird way, it was sort of helping. My crying eased up a little bit, and I got to know everyone a little better. We pulled up at Connect 3's beach house. I had an amazing view, and it was huge, but not exactly a mansion. It had 2 or 3 guest rooms so I got to pick which room I liked, even though we were going on tour in less than a week. Shane helped me get settled in. We started messing around with my instruments, and actually came up with some good songs. After that, Shane, Jason, Nate, Caitlyn, and I went downstairs to play truth or dare. It was Nate's turn to pick someone.

"Shane, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What was the first thing you thought of when we heard Mitchie play?"

"Um…" Shane hesitated

"You have to say it!" Jason and Nate screamed.

" Okay, fine. I was having a mental argument with myself about…" he hesitated once more.

"Spit It OUT!!!" Everyone screamed, except for me.

"Okay… I was daydreaming about how pretty I thought she was."

After that I couldn't hear any more because I completely fainted. I woke up to a splash of water.

"MITCHIE!!!" I could here someone screaming, but I wasn't sure who.

"I'm up! What happened?"

"You just passed out 10 minutes ago." Caitlyn said.

"Okay… I think I'll just go up to my room for a little bit." I said remembering what Shane had just said.

Once I started feeling better, I didn't really want to go downstairs quite yet, but it was kind of late, so I went to bed.

End of POV

Nate's POV

After Mitchie's little incident, Shane went up to check on her. That left, me, Jason and Caitlyn in this room for a minute or so.

"So…" I said. I couldn't really think of anything to say, since Jason was around.

"What?" Caitlyn asked.

"I don't know." I said

"Wanna just go to sleep?" said Caitlyn.

"Sure. It's sort of late." I said.

I guess Jason went to bed after that too.

End of POV

AN: Ok so that's the chapter! REVIEW!!!! :D


	5. The Night

AN: Okay! Thank you all for the reviews…so far! I would REALLY like it if I could get a couple more this chapter, so I promise It's gonna be good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any of the original characters.

Shane's POV

I went upstairs to check on Mitchie, but I found that she was already asleep. I started looking around her room. I saw a scrapbook that had many pictures, notes, and drawings that Mitchie drew. A lot of them were really accurate. I saw a lot of drawings of her mom, there was a scene of her dad getting drunk in front of his friends, and a couple of another girl, who looked a lot like Mitchie, except for the fact that she had blond hair and blue eyes. Mitchie has gorgeous brown hair and brown eyes. I also saw a couple drawings of me, Jason, Nate, and Caitlyn. She really loves being here with us. Most of the drawings were scenes. I got really tired, and I was sitting on Mitchie's bed, while looking at her drawings, and I guess I must have fallen asleep, because I was there the next morning.

End of POV

Mitchie's POV

I woke up, and there was an arm around my waist. I almost screamed, but I stopped myself. It was Shane. I quietly got up. I started picking out my clothes. I picked a gray t shirt that had the phrase "super girl" on it and it had pink flowers around it. It looked really vintage. I had some dark blue jeans, brown converse, and I had my hair in a side ponytail. I also put in some bottle cap earrings that I had made myself. I started making breakfast when I had gotten dressed. Then I heard:

" Good Morning Mitch." It was Caitlyn.

"Morning Caity." I said.

"You're up early." She said.

"Yeah. Mental alarm I guess.. And plus, I almost screamed the crap out of me."

"Why?" Caitlyn asked.

"Because two reasons: The first was that I had a bad dream about my mom, and the second was that Shane's arm was wrapped around my waist."

"Get used to that. He's head over heels for you." Caitlyn said.

"Can I tell you something Cait?" I asked

"Sure, anything Mitchie."

"I really like Shane, but I'm sort of scared to tell him, and plus it's way too early to."

"TELL HIM! You KNOW he already likes you and he's already expressed it."

"Okay, but how do I tell him?" I asked. I'm so confused right now.

"Take him for a walk on the beach. NO even better. Have a picnic on the beach. Have Italian food, red roses, and romantic dinner music. I'll help you."

"Okay…" I'm so scared too.

AN: Okay, I hope that was good enough for you guys! I'm sorry I haven't written for a while, I had a HUGE writer's block with this chapter. Enjoy!


	6. Shane's Suprise

AN: Okay, thanks for all the reviews, enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock , the Jonas Brothers, or ANYTHING

Nate's POV:

"Hey Caity."

"Hey Nate."

" 'Sup?" I asked

"Nuthin' much. Just trying to help Mitchie get together with Shane." she said very casually.

"Dude, he's being so obvious with her." I said.

"Of course, he does remind me a little bit of you when you first liked me. You were so obvious, it was hilarious."

"Yeah… Maybe…" I said, starting to feel my cheeks go red.

"I sill think you were really cute and sweet." she said. Then she gave me a little kiss on the cheek.

"Caitlyn, I just want you to know, I'm so lucky to have you. I love you." I kissed her.

"Nate, you are so sappy sometimes…" I had a playfully sad look on my face.

"But I didn't say I didn't like it." She kissed back.

I had met Caitlyn about a year ago. She mostly lived alone, because her parents always worked, and usually didn't come back for months. She is a great music producer, and I met her a Camp Rock, when Connect 3 first "connected". I felt kind of bad for her, and plus, I was felling myself fall head over heels for her, so when we asked her parents if she could say with us, they really didn't care. They didn't really care much for her anyway.

End of POV

Shane's POV

When I finally got out of bed, I put on a black t shirt and some white pants. It took me a LONG time to straighten my hair, as usual. When I came downstairs, I was completely stunned. Mitchie looked HOT.

I was at a loss for words.

" 'Morning Mitchie." I said shakily.

"Hey Shane, You alright?" She asked.

"Fine." I said still really shaky.

"I've got a surprise for you for dinner tonight." She said. I wonder what that could be?…

"Great!"

"Glad to see you got over your shakiness." she said playfully. Oh. My. God. I wanna kiss her so bad.

"Yeah. I'm Glad too. It's just that you look so beautiful…" I said.

"Wow. That's real nice Mr. Rock Star." She said playfully.

End of POV

Mitchie's POV

The time flew by, and it was time for my surprise to Shane. Caitlyn helped me set it up.

I set up a picnic on the beach. It had Italian food. Spaghetti to be exact. I had a single red rose, in a glass vase. It was a beautiful sunset. It looked just like you see in the movies. I went back to the house, and blindfolded Shane. I led him out to the picnic, and un-blindfolded him.

"Oh My God! Mitchie!"I screamed.

"Ha ha, I knew you'd love it." I said

"Duh. I love anything you do gorgeous."

"Shane, I love you."

"I love you too, Mitchie."

Then, it was magical we kissed. And, then while we were eating, it was almost like lady and the tramp. We were eating spaghetti, and we both had the same strand, and we kissed then too. Then, since I had brought a guitar out, Shane started playing a song for me. He played "Please Be Mine"


	7. The secret place

AN: Hey everyone! I'm really happy you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one too.

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING

Mitchie's POV

After the date, Shane and I both couldn't fall asleep. We turned on some music, and we danced practically the whole night long. When we did fall asleep, which was at 8:00 in the morning, I was in his arms, and when I woke up a maybe about 1:00 in the afternoon, I tried to wake Shane up too.

"Shane… wake up… we fell asleep."

"No…no…" Shane wouldn't get up if his life depended on it, so I kissed him.

"I'm up, I'm up." He said, sort of half awake.

"Ok, good." I kissed him then.

"I've got somewhere I want to take you., later, if you want to." Shane said.

"Ok. I've got a feeling his is going to be interesting." I said playfully.

We had lunch, and hung out around the house for a while, flirting with each other, and stuff like that. Later, I went up and wrote some songs with him, and later, he took me to the place.

Shane's POV

At about 6:00, I took Mitchie to my favorite place. It was a secret place in the park, that only I knew about. It was almost as pretty as her garden, only, more romantic. In a sense though, It was almost mysterious. It had a lake, with a island in the middle of it, and there was a bench on the island. There were lots of water lilies in the lake, and the only way onto the island was some stepping stones. I love this place, but the only thing I ever hated about it was that it looked so romantic, and I never had anyone I cared about so much, that I would want to take them here. Now, I finally do. Before we got there, I blindfolded Mitchie, and when we got there, I left her in the limo for a minute, so I could se up for our date. I put out lots of candles, because it was really dark, and it would jus be even more romantic because of the darkness. I go everything set up the way I wanted it in UNDER 5 minutes. I then took Mitchie, picked her up, and carried her across the stepping stones, to the island in the lake. I took the blindfold off of her, and…

"OH MY GOD!!!! SHANE!!!!"

"I knew you'd like it." I said.

"Shane, this place is beautiful! Thank you!"

"No problem, even though I should be thanking you." I said.

"Why?" She asked looking somewhat confused.

"For being with me. I love you so much, no matter what happens, I want you to know that."

"Shane… You are so sweet."

"Yes, but you bring the best out of me. I don't think I could live without you. Even if, We weren't together until a couple days ago, but still, for me, true love is extreme."

"Yeah… Me too." she said sort of quietly.

"Mitchie… Is something wrong?"

"Well, a little bit, It's just that…"

"What's bugging you?" I asked.

"I'm nervous about the tour. We're leaving for San Diego in TWO days. I haven't even figured out a line up for my songs yet… and also, I'm sort of scared that… well… since there's so many GIRL fans, that they might…"

"Be sort of jealous of you instead of liking you?" I finished her sentence.

"Yeah." She said.

"If you want, when we get home, we can work on songs and stuff for you. We could probably do some duets."

"Yeah. I'd like that a lot. Thanks Shane."

"No problem Mitch. I love you so much."

End of POV

Mitchie's POV

When we got home, Shane and I spent some time composing, but we ended up goofing off again. We were dancing to one of my personal favorites: "New Classic" which is by Selena Gomez and Drew Seeley.

Then, we ended up asleep in each others arms. I woke up to Shane making out with me. He was the early bird today. I kissed back, and pulled him onto the bed with me. I got dressed, and ate breakfast. I didn't have too much to do today, so I went through my mom's box of memories. I found plenty of pictures. One of them was the girl I had always drawn, but never actually had a picture of. I also found a note. When I got to the end, my mouth was wide open

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" I screamed.

AN: Yeah. I know I'm evil for the cliff, but don't worry I'll update soon. Hit that review button until it HURTS!!!! :D


	8. The note

AN: Okay, I know you guys are anxious, but before I get to the chapter, I want to clear up one thing: the lake was inside a huge forest of trees, so no one could see it. Shane had found it before it got completely covered. Okay, enjoy!

Disclaimer. I don't own ANYTHING.

Mitchie's POV

"Shane! OH MY GOD!!!"

"Mitchie?! What is it?!" Shane asked, once he got to my bedroom. He had ran as fast as he possibly could.

"Read this. It's from my mom."

The letter said:

Dear Mitchie,

I love you, but there is something I've been hiding from you for a while, to protect you and someone else. You are a twin. The girl in all of the pictures is your twin sister. I had looked for safe places for you and her to stay. I had found a family for your sister, but I couldn't find anyone for you. I tried my best to keep you safe, but sometimes, I guess my best wasn't enough. I want you to find her, now that you've seen this. You know her VERY well, but you have never known she was your sister. Her name is Lauren.

Your Mother,

Connie Torres

"Oh. My. God!!!!!!!" This has been INSANE the past couple of days."

"Yeah. I know. Really exciting right?" I said.

"Yeah. I guess we should go find Lauren and tell her about this, even though I'VE never me her. Shane said, putting A LOT of emphasis on the "I've never met her" part.

"Don't worry, I know where to find her." I said. And with that, Shane and I headed towards the club where I used to work. When we go there, I heard a squeal.

"MITCHIE!!!!" Lauren screamed. Then she gave me a really big hug.

"Lauren! I'm so glad to see you!" I said.

"Why aren't you on tour?" Lauren asked.

"We don't have to leave you, and plus, I couldn't leave without showing you this." I said, showing her the note.

She didn't say anything after she read the last sentence. She had fainted.

"LAUREN!!!!!" I screamed. Shane and I finally revived her by throwing some water on her.

"Mitchie…. What just happened?" She asked.

"You fainted when you read the note that we're twins… are you okay?" I said.

"Yeah… but that was some big news to take in. So I really am a Torres?"

"I guess so. We better go get some things straightened out." I said. We went to the court house, so Lauren could get her name changed, officially to "Torres".

"You want to go get your stuff so we can put it in the beach house until we have to leave?" I asked.

"Yeah. I bet that place is great." She said happily.

We went to go get Lauren's stuff, and it didn't take that long, because she was so organized. We told her parents what happened, and surprisingly, they were okay with it. When we got back, Lauren had the same look on her face that I had, when we first moved in.

"Oh MY GOD this place is GREAT!!!!!" she exclaimed. We put all of her stuff in her guest room, and then, she started playing a song on her keyboard. I recognized it as "This Is Me" I started singing along.

By the time the song was over, we had not only a two part harmony, but a three part harmony. Shane had joined us.

"WOW. Lauren, you are really good. I think you should play with us on tour too."

"OH MY GOD!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She loves music just as much as me. I guess we were doing a "sister act" for the tour. She would play the piano and sing, I would play the guitar and sing. She can pick out almost every song she hears, just by listening to it once. She was very gifted. Of, course we both are. I'm SO happy she's here!!!!

AN: Enjoy, REVIEW!!!! :D


	9. On Tour

AN: Hey! Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock

Mitchie's POV

I was interrupted in the middle of my daydream by:

"Mitchie!" Lauren yelled, obviously trying to get my attention.

"What?" I asked.

"One thing I was thinking. Shouldn't we get blood tests just to make sure?" She asked. Of course, that was a brave statement for her to make, considering she was afraid of needles.

"That's actually not a bad idea." I said. So, we went to the hospital, and had a blood test.

"Well, you two are sisters." The nurse said.

"YES!!!!" We both screamed. We danced around, and acted abnormally stupid for about three seconds, and then composed ourselves.

"Mitchie?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, Lauren?" I replied.

"You could've came to live with me. Why not?" She asked.

"Well, I still REALLY want to go on tour, so living with you wouldn't make too much sense, if I just brought my stuff, and left, and then Shane's also my boyfriend now, and he offered me a place to stay, and plus I didn't really want to go to your house. I like you staying with me over here, and plus, I never read my mom's note until today. Not, to be rude or anything. You do like it here right?" I said, as I explained my reasoning.

"You know it. I love it. Being with you and all." We hugged.

A few days later, we went on tour. Lauren and I were a HUGE hit. The crowd always went WILD!!! I LOVE being on Tour! After the shows, we always went out somewhere to eat, or we had pizza delivered to the bus. We would hang out, discuss stuff to do for the shows, and relax. Shane and I would hang out a lot, Nate and Cait have each other, and so Jason and Lauren kind of got lonely. I mean, sometimes they'd talk casually, but I saw Lauren look at me with a jealous face one time.

End of POV

Lauren's POV

The tour, so far, is AMAZING!!!! It's pretty much a dream come true. I get to do my two favorite things, which is to play the piano and sing, in front of millions of people, and I get to perform with my FAVORITE band, with my sister, which used to be my best friend in the whole wide world until a couple of days ago. Yeah. I have a weird life right now. Nate and Cait spent a lot of time together, no duh!!! because they're a couple, and Shane and Mitchie are, so that goes for them too, so Jason and I are alone. We talk casually, and stuff, and we're friends, but to tell you the truth, it's almost kind of awkward. Mitchie and Cait are SO lucky!!!!!!!! I know sometimes I don't realize it, but I must give Mitchie some jealous looks, because Mitchie brings it up a lot. I'm not sure if I have feelings for Jason or not. I just feel really neutral around him.

End of POV

Shane's POV

So far, I think this is probably the best tour Connect 3's probably ever done. I feel energized, because the girl I feel crazy about is up on that stage with me. I also think she's got the same energy. We just hang out after the shows, but tonight was kind of different. I was asleep in my bunk, and I guess Mitchie couldn't sleep or, I don't know, but I could hear here crying. No one else but Lauren was up, and she was already trying to figure out what was wrong, so I got up and sat on Mitchie's bunk next to her.

"Mitchie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… It was just a bad dream again." She said sobbing. If possible, she was sobbing even harder than before.

"Mitchie calm down, you're gonna make yourself sick. What was it about.?" I asked. I was trying to be as soothing as possible.

"My parents were dead, you and Lauren were dead, and I was basically the only person alive, that I really know. All of the mean girls at school were teasing me, and playing these horrible pranks on me. All of the guys at school turned into miniature versions of my father, and they would do stuff to me…. It was horrible." She managed to get all of that out in between sobs.

"Mitchie… It was just a dream…. Calm down… Lauren and I are alive and well. You're on tour having a great time, and you don't have to worry about all those bad people right now.

I wanted to cuss my lungs out right now, about the fact that her school was so horrible it would make her have dreams like this. I never wanted her to have to feel this way. I just waned to take all of her pain and suffering away. After that, I put her up on my bunk, and laid down next to her. It was a tight squeeze, but I didn't mind. I just wanted to hold her tight, and make sure she was alright. I made sure she was asleep, and then I closed my eyes and started dreaming.

AN: Thank you all for reading!!!1 Please review!!!! I also need your help with this. I put a poll up about what I should do with Lauren and Jason. Please Vote!!!!

Thanks,

Rockerpopstar912


	10. Christmas

AN: Thank you all for reading and reviewing!!! Keep it up!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock!!!!

Lauren's POV

Jason and I are getting to be REALLY good friends. I know probably everything about him there is to know, and he knows everything about me. We all know each other really well though. Especially Mitchie and I. Every night we perform in a different place, and before I knew it, we were back at home. We had Thanksgiving, and Mitchie's, and My birthday while we were on tour. It was really small, but I think everyone enjoyed it. In fact, our birthday was on Thanksgiving. Now it's Christmas. It's probably the best Christmas I've ever had. It snowed, and we made forts and had snowball fights like the little kids do. Jason and I were talking, and walking to the kitchen at the same time. The only thing was that…

End of POV

Mitchie's POV

Shane and I were making Christmas dinner, and then we noticed that Jason and Lauren were coming into the kitchen. We had put mistletoe in the doorway. We were trying to get them together, and Shane, Nate, Caitlyn, and I had no problem with it, considering we were all couples, and I was thinking: 'This is going to be interesting.'

End of POV

Lauren's POV

There was Mistletoe in the doorway to the kitchen. We hadn't noticed it until both Mitchie and Shane pointed it out. I gave Mitchie a sarcastic 'thanks a lot' look. They made us kiss. The last thing I was thinking was: 'Oh, crap. This is going to be so awkward!' We kissed, and I don't know what happened, but I guess we both started really making out. When we finally stopped for air, we both simultaneously let out a "Wow!"

"Listen, Jason, I um…"

"Save your, breath Lauren." he said interrupting me. I started frowning, because he said that in a harsh tone, "I liked it." I stared smiling after he said that.

"Yeah me too."

End of POV

Mitchie's POV

YES!!!!! They're finally together!!!!! Shane and I were both excited for them, but then we got back to our cooking. We talked, Shane and I occasionally goofed off, and we messed around with the food. After dinner, it was time for presents.

"Hey Mitchie, go up to your room a minute." I gave him a questionable look.

"You'll see." He answered.

Once I got up to my room, there were three gorgeous dresses on my bed. There was also a note. It said:

Pick one that makes you smile, that makes you as happy as can be,

Pick one that makes you feel the way that you feel with me.

The three dresses were all very beautiful. The first one was a white flowing dress. It had a light blue sash, and a lot of lace. It was very pretty, but I decided against it. It just didn't feel right. The next one was a deep red dress. It was a little longer than the other dress. It was sleeveless. I decided against that too. Both of them were too fancy for my taste. The last one was my favorite of them all. It was a flowing dress that ended at my knees. It was black and white, and had a floral pattern. It had a black cardigan with it. The dress had a bright red ribbon going around it. I put my hair in loose curls, and did my make up, which was all natural, except for my lips which were bright red, like the ribbon. I thought it was weird looking, but Caitlyn and Lauren convinced me that it was alright. I went downstairs, and then I saw the look on all three guys faces. Cait and Lauren looked like they were about to slap the crap out of Nate and Jason. I really wish I had a camera for this moment. Their faces looked so idiotic. Anyway, we did presents, and we all got some pretty sweet things, but I hadn't gotten anything from Shane yet.

"Hey guys, I've got one more gift for Mitchie." He said.

I was trying to think of what he was about to give me.

He went over to where I was sitting, and…

AN: yeah, I know I'm evil!!! Don't worry, I'll update soon, but if I get 10 reviews, I'll have it up by tomorrow.


	11. The Gift

AN: I just couldn't stand to keep you all waiting, so I went ahead and posted the next chapter. Please review more though!

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock!!!

Mitchie's POV:

He grabbed a present from under the tree. It was a small box, but still, I just couldn't see what it was. He came and sat down next to me.

"Mitchie, I love, you so much, and I know we're both young, but I got this for you anyway." He gave the box to me. I opened it, and there was a diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" I screamed. I tried to compose myself, but I ended up crying instead.

"Shane, we're both so young though." I said, trying to keep back my tears.

"That's why I want to wait until you're 20, and I'm 21. We can take as long as we need to."

"I don't know what to say….."

"Say yes." He said.

"Yes. I will marry you."

We all sat around the fireplace, because no one really wanted to go outside or anything because it was cold, and I still was trying to stop crying. I think I was still in shock. I stared at the ring on my left hand. It was beautiful. I

Just still can't believe I was getting married to Shane Gray. The huge pop star. The guy I think I couldn't live without.

End of POV

Shane's POV

After she said "yes" I think I was probably the happiest guy in the world. We were all sitting around the fire, and I saw Mitchie looking at her ring. We were sitting next to each other, so it was pretty easy to notice things that she does.

"You like it, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes, Shane, I love it. I'm just in a lot of shock at the moment." she said.

"It's beautiful, just like you."

"Oh, how sweet of you." I said playfully.

I swept her up into a kiss just then. God I don't think I can't wait four more years. Well, we can get married whenever she wants though.

End of POV

AN: sorry that was so short, but I just couldn't think of a way to continue it. I'll update soon, but REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	12. Movie and popcorn

AN: I am like REALLY sorry I haven't updated in forever, but my internet's been down, so I couldn't really do anything about it. Anyway, ENJOY!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock

Mitchie's POV

The next day, Shane and I went up to my room so we could song write. While we were songwriting, we were talking.

"Shane, why now? Why not when we're older?"

"Mitchie, We've been together for almost a year now. I know that's kinda hard to believe, but it's true. Plus, I would think, that considering you don't have parents, and I live with my brothers, by ourselves, that it wouldn't really matter what age we were. True love is forever, and that's why."

"Shane, you know what?"

"What?"

"I hate when you give me those sweet thoughtful speeches, because then I don't know what to say."

"Yeah, I know." He said playfully. We each grabbed a pillow, and started a pillow fight. Once we were both done laughing, I said, I don't want to wait four years, I couldn't wait that long."

"What are you trying to say?" Shane asked, even though he knew I was trying to say "I wanna get married sooner."

"I wanna get married sooner."

"It's your decision, so I'm fine with it."

It was probably one of the most romantic moments Shane and I've had so far, but we were interrupted by Jason.

"You guys wanna watch a movie with us?"

"Sure." we both said.

We watched "Another Cinderella Story" which is my favorite version of Cinderella. Shane and I held hands for the entire time, Nate and Caitlyn were almost dancing along to the movie, and Lauren and Jason were sitting on the couch with their hands in the cushion claiming that there was a piece of popcorn stuck in it, but I knew they were really holding hands.

Shane's POV

I wasn't exactly watching the movie. I was too busy thinking about when Mitchie and I had spaghetti on the beach. That was absolutely perfect. Maybe we could have our wedding on the beach…


	13. The Beach

AN: Hey Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my internet is so messed up! AAAAGH! I know it's really annoying. I want this chapter probably as much as you do. Anyway, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lauren's POV:

Later, Jason and I were hanging out. We were talking, getting to know each other even more, if that was even possible. Some how, we got onto the topic of science. I like science, but the thing I hate most is anatomy. I hate getting my blood drawn, and when anyone talks about that stuff, I almost literally pass out. The thing that creeped me out the most when I was studying it in 7th Grade though, was the iron lung when we were studying the repertory system. Kids that had polio had to just lay in this pressurized chamber, and couldn't come out until they could breathe on their own again. The chamber changed pressures which forced the kids to breathe in and out.

As we were walking, I got woozy because we were still talking about it. I fainted, but right before I completely passed out, I felt someone catch me.

End of POV

Jason's POV

I caught Lauren, after she fainted and I ran as fast as I possibly could to the house. I called for everyone in the house, and Mitchie was the first one that came.

"Jason, What happened?!!!!" She asked, almost shrieking.

"I don't know, we were talking, and then she fainted." I said, trying to be calm, but failing horridly.

"What were you talking about?!" She said, once again almost screaming.

"We were talking about anatomy." I said cowering a little bit.

"THAT'S WHY SHE FAINTED!!!! LAURENHASABADPASTWITHANATOMY!!!!!!!!" She said shrieking. Her last sentence ran together.

We laid her on her bed, and revived her. I felt so bad. How was I supposed to know? She kinda left that one tiny little fact out when we were telling each other about ourselves.

"Hey, Lauren. You feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry it wasn't your fault." She must have seen the look on my face.

"Hey, if you're up to it, do you wanna go to dinner tonight, just you and me?"

"YES!! Duh, stupid question to ask. I always wanna go places and do things with you.

AN: Hey, sorry this chapter's kinda short, but I WILL post soon, as long as my stupid internet doesn't break again. Do you guys want a sequel? I might write one, but only If I get at least 100 reviews on the whole story. How much do you love the story? REVIEW!!!!


	14. Dinner

AN: Hey!! Hope you guys are ready for another great chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Anything!!!!!!!!!!!

Lauren's POV:

Once I finally got up, I helped Mitchie cook dinner for the others, even if I wouldn't be eating it. We were working pretty hard, and I looked at my watch. It was about 6:00. I continued working on the dessert, which made me REALLY hungry. They were having tapioca pudding, which is one of my favorite desserts.

Just then, I saw Jason coming down the stairs in a light blue shirt and some jeans. He was trying to be dramatic, but failed miserably. I decided that I should probably get dressed up now, so I quickly finished the tapioca and went upstairs. I put on a spaghetti strap light blue dress, which had a lime green sash on it. I curled my hair, and put a matching lime green headband in it. I went downstairs, and then took Jason's arm, and went out.

Jason took me to a very exquisite Italian restaurant, and I swear it couldn't get any better than this place. It was a partial outdoor restaurant, so we decided to sit outside. It was getting darker now, and there was a gorgeous sunset. It had all kinds of reds, yellows, oranges, pinks, and even my favorite color, which is purple. Then, just when I thought it couldn't get any better, it did. There was a string quartet playing. I play many instruments, including the viola, so I was incredibly pleased to hear them. I play the piano, the electric guitar, the lap harp, if you count that an instrument, and I sing. I looked up at the gorgeous sky, and I noticed that there was a shooting star. I wished on it after I had pointed I out to Jason.

"Lauren, what did you wish for?" He asked me.

"I can't say, I don't want to jinx it." I replied

"Alright." He said, not wanting to push me further.

"Lauren, I just want to say that I love you." With that, he took me far away from the table, away from all of the strings music, where I saw he had his guitar out by a big oak tree. We both sat down by it, and he stared playing a song that I recognized as "To Love Somebody" by the Bee Gees. That was one of my favorite love songs done by somebody other that Connect 3. After that, we sat there, and talked for a very long time.

"Lauren?"

"Yes, Jason?"

"What do you think about our relationship?"

"Jason, that is probably one of the stupidest questions you have ever asked me. You know I love you right?"

"Of course. It's just… I've been having a lot of dreams lately, that involve us getting married."

"Jason, I love you. Probably more than anyone else but you will know. I wouldn't say no if you asked me."

"The only thing that I've been thinking about is that we haven't exactly known each other for a really long time." He said kind of hesitantly.

"Yes, but Shane and Mitchie hadn't known each other for a really long time either before they loved each other. Shane fell in love with Mitchie when he firs saw her." I said.

"Yes, that's true. So if I asked you to marry me right now, would you object?"

"Why?" I asked with a very suspicious look on my face.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

"OHMYGODYES!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Do you want your ring?" He asked trying to pry me off of him before he choked.

"Yes." I said. He took out a beautiful diamond ring that was in the shape of a heart.

"Jason… It's so beautiful, I don't know what to say."

"Yes it's beautiful, but not as nearly as beautiful as you." He said.

"Aw, you say the sweetest things." I said. The first thing that popped in to my head is ' Wow he really is Shane's brother.'

"Let's go home now, before everyone starts wondering where we are."

"Yeah. We don't want Mitchie to start hyperventilating." He said with a smirk.

AN: Okay, so I hope you guys liked it! Review! Remember reviews depend on a sequel! And also if I get more I may update faster so REVIEW!!!! I don't even care if review more than once just PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	15. Recording

AN: Sorry about the wait!!! I've been REALLY busy with school, and I actually got a great idea for another story, so I'll probably start working on it after this one. Enjoy, and PLEASE review!!!!

Lauren's POV

When we came home, everyone was on the couch, watching a movie. From what it looked like, it was a romantic comedy, though I hadn't seen it before.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, just watching a movie" Nate replied. He looked REALLY bored.

"Casablanca to be more specific." Mitchie said.

"Um…. Mitchie, can I talk to you for a second….." I said, trying to figure out what to say.

"Sure Lauren. What's up?"

We went up to my bedroom, and then….

"Jason and I are engaged!!!!!!!!"

"OHMYGOD!!!!!!!!!!" Mitchie screamed.

"SHHH." I hissed. "I don't know how to tell everybody else though."

"Just make an announcement at breakfast tomorrow, or something. No big deal."

"Ok… hey could we get Caitlyn and us into a recording studio like right now? I got a good idea for a song we could do."

"Yeah. Sure, I mean you know they have one here. Right?"

"Oh. I forgot. Of course you, know, it's kind of surprising how much you forget when you haven't been somewhere so long." I said kind of dumb struck.

"Ok, so what's the song?" Mitchie asked, as we went downstairs to grab Caitlyn.

"I was thinking about doing a re-make of 'Thank You For The Music' by 'Abba'" I said. "I really like that song, and it suits us both perfectly."

"Ok. That's one of my favorite songs too. Caitlyn's gonna love it."

"Ok, now lets show her." I said, trying to get us to actually move.

"Right. Sorry."

"Hey Caity." Mitchie said.

"Yeah, Mitch?"

"Could you help Lauren and I record a remix?"

"Sure. No prob."

We went up, and I stared listening to the piano part of the song, trying to get a feel for it. Once I picked the main melodies out, I wrote down the song in guitar chord form for Mitchie. We started recording, and afterwards, Caitlyn stared producing it into a more pop sounding version. While I was singing, and playing, I felt absolutely free. Nothing could make me happier at the moment. My life was perfect. After we got it right, Caitlyn played it back for us. It was AMAZING!!!!!

"Oh. My. Gosh!!!!! This is AMAZING Cait. How the heck do you do it?"

"I have my brilliant moments, little miss pop star." Caitlyn said playfully.

"Yeah. That was one of the best, emphasis on best, ideas I've ever had." I said.

"No kidding, sis." Mitchie said. We were actually still trying to get used to the fact, that we were family. We went downstairs, only to find that Nate and Shane were asleep. Jason was up, reading a book.

"Hey Jas."

"Hey Lauren." He said casually. I sat next to him, and then he pulled me closer, to his side.

"So….. Any wedding plans yet?" he asked me.

" Actually, maybe one." I admitted. "Maybe Mitchie, Shane, You, and I, could have a double wedding." I said.

"That's actually not a bad idea." He said, " But we have to talk to them about I first."

We talked, really casually, and then before I knew it, I was asleep.

AN: Well, what do you think? REVIEW!!!!!! :D


	16. The announcement

AN: Wow. I honestly can say that I was hoping for A LOT more feedback than I got for the last chapter. Reviewing means you like it, or like it, and think it could be better. If you REALY like it, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Anyways, on with the story.

Disclaimer. I own nothing, except my ideas.

Mitchie's POV

The next morning at breakfast. This was going to be one heck of a meal. I rally hope no one spits their food out when Lauren and Jason tell the news. I'm just going to make cereal for everyone…. But that wont do, because when someone spits it out, the milk will go everywhere….. Or pancakes, but then someone might puke….. Maybe….. I was interrupted by being hit with a pillow.

"What in the bloody name of hell was that for!?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, someone got up on he wrong side of the bed this morning." Lauren said playfully. She and Caitlyn were laughing hysterically.

"Thought about what you're gonna say yet?" I whispered in her ear, as I pretended to give her a hug.

"Kind of…. I decided to let Jason do the announcement." She said sheepishly.

"That's a REALLY good idea." I said surprised.

"Hey, Mitch, could we go up to your bedroom, and talk for a while? I mean, at least until breakfast is ready?"

"Um…. Lauren, I make breakfast, remember?" I said, in a "don't be dumb" tone.

"Right…. Maybe afterward?" She asked.

"Maybe…." I answered, while I was drifting into thought.

Breakfast….

This is not gonna be good.

So at breakfast, Jason made the announcement.

"Guys, I have something I wanna say. Lauren and I are engaged."

As soon, as Jason said it, as I predicted, Nate completely spit out the eggs I had made.

"Wow. I sure didn't see that one comin'," Shane said sarcastically.

I bopped him across the ear.

After a while, Lauren finally got to talk to me. We went up to her room, and we started talking.

"Mitchie, I actually had an idea for our weddings."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I thought maybe you and I could have a double wedding."

"That's a brilliant idea!" I said, trying to contain myself.

"Yeah. I thought so too." She retorted.

"So, we'll both have traditional white dresses right?" I asked.

"Nah!" We said a the same time.

"Ok. One of us can have a white dress, and one can have a black dress. Then, the grooms have to have the opposite color tux." I said.

"Yeah. That would look really cool."

"And where? Maybe on the beach?"

"Yeah. that'll look so cool." Lauren agreed.

AN: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. AN really sorry

**AN: Really sorry, but I'm having a hard time thinking about how to continue this, so please, could you guys look a some of my new stories?**

**Thanks,**

**rockerpopstar912**


	18. planning

AN: Hey Everyone! I want to thank Kassie Goode for helping me get back into the story! I'm sorry to say though that there might only be two or three chapters left. Anyways, I'll just get to the story….

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Lauren's POV

The months went by fast as Mitchie, Caitlyn and I planed the double wedding. Caitlyn and Nate actually ended up getting engaged, but they were going to wait until after our wedding. Mitchie and I decided that the black and white dresses wouldn't really look right on the beach, so we were trying to figure out the colors still. I was thinking about colors of the ocean, while Mitchie was thinking about colors of the sunset.

"Hey, Mitchie." I said. "I've got a pretty good idea. You get a sunset themed color, and I'll get an ocean themed."

"Yeah. That might just work." She said. "The guys have black tuxes though, right?"

"Of course." I said with a laugh.

Later we sat out on the beach to look at the sunset and the ocean. We didn't want to completely blend in to the background, so we tried to pick out colors. Mitchie ended up picking out almost a hot pink, while I ended up picking out a teal blue.

We didn't want anything to fancy. We wanted it very simple, but romantic. We were going to write our own vows, and so were the guys. We went back to the house, and met up with everyone.

"Hey guys, how was the beach?" Jason asked.

"It went pretty well actually. We got the colors for our dresses." I said. The guys kept giving us pathetic little puppy dog looks to try to get us to tell.

"You won't find out 'till the wedding day though." Mitchie said with a laugh.

"I figured." Shane said with a smile.

Mitchie's POV

The next day, we all went to find things for the wedding. Lauren and I had an idea that had to do with an arch. We would get some fake vines and flowers, and intertwine them with the arch. Then, the when we were saying the vows, we would be standing under it. We found other simple things too, for example centerpieces for tables, layouts for invitations, and various other things. Most of the main stuff (besides the dresses) we already had. The guys told us they would meet us for lunch later, so Caitlyn, Lauren and I went to the dress shop. I found a hot pink dress that had a ruffle at the chest, and was sleeveless. It went down about mid-calf. I found some heels to match, and then bought it, after I had tried everything on. Lauren found a teal blue dress, which almost looked like an evening dress. It had straps, and I have to say, it was very form fitting. She did the same as I. Now for the rest of the stuff for the wedding…..

About 2 months later….

Shane's POV

Okay, tonight's the rehearsal dinner. Jason, Nate and I got ready. We had both decided that Nate was to be the best man, and the girls had decided that Caitlyn would be the maid of honor. We got ready, and then waited for the girls. When they came down, they looked absolutely stunning. Mitchie was wearing the same dress she wore on the night of my proposal, and Lauren was wearing a violet evening dress. They both were wearing their hair up.

"Why hello gorgeous," I said to Mitchie

"Same to you, handsome." She said.

"Lauren, you look completely stunning," Jason said to Lauren.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself," she said back to him.

With that, we went to the rehearsal. Mostly a lot of old friends were there, but it was just like a regular rehearsal dinner. Nothing special except the occasional funny jokes that were made in the toasts.

AN: okay, hope you like! Review please!


	19. The Wedding

**AN: I'm really sorry I haven't gotten any of this done, I've just got so many new ideas, and not a whole lot of stuff for this. This is probably going to be the last chapter for this story, but I've got plenty of new stories coming, so feel free to read those. ****J**

**Mitchie's POV**

**I woke up, and then it just hit me: this is me and my sister's wedding day. Wow.**

"**Lauren. Get up. We've gotta get ready. It's our wedding day." I said, calmly. She got up almost instantly.**

"**Mitchie, I'm kinda nervous…." she said, sounding like a little girl.**

"**You love Jason right?" I asked her.**

"**Yes. I love him more then anything." She answered.**

"**Then, everything's gonna be fine, and I'm in this with you, remember?" I asked with a laugh.**

"**Yeah." she said with a laugh, and before I knew it, we were in a pillow fight.**

**Caitlyn came by and helped us get in our dresses and do our hair. Mine was up in an elegant twist, and Lauren's was down, bur had an elegant French braid crown.**

"**You both look amazing." Caitlyn promised us.**

"**Now for all the pictures…." Lauren said.**

"**No, duh, we're rock stars, getting married to rock stars, of course there's gonna be pictures." I said with a laugh.**

"**Yeah. I kinda forgot about that part." She said with a sheepish grin. I jus rolled my eyes.**

"**Come on, we're gonna be late." I said, dragging her out the door.**

**I stared at the beautiful heart shaped ring that Shane had given me on Christmas.**

**We went down to the beach, and everything was set up, and all the guests were seated. Shane and Jason were standing at the altar with the priest.**

'_**I love him so much' I thought to myself.**_

_**A beautiful song was played as we walked down the isle. It almost reminded me of a flower dance. Once we got to our soon -to- be husband's sides, All I could do was stare into Shane's eyes. Before I knew it, I heard**_

"_**Do you Michelle Marie Torres, Take Shane Adam Gray to be you lawfully wedded husband?"**_

"_**I do." I said, still staring into his beautiful emerald eyes.**_

"_**Do you, Lauren Elizabeth Torres, take Jason Paul Gray to be your lawfully wedded husband?"**_

"_**I do." I heard her say. It was the same procedure for the guys. **_

"_**I now pronounce you husbands and wives. You may kiss your brides." Shane and I then, had a small, but passion filled kiss.**_

_**And that, is how my life went from hell, to a perfect dream.**_

_**AN: THE END!!!!!!! Hope you enjoyed! I still appreciate reviews, and I'd really enjoy it if you rad my other stories also! Thank you!!!!!**_

_**-rockerpopstar912**_


End file.
